


Christmas Parties Suck (except for when you get here)

by trivialovebot



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Party, Dirty talk kinda, Dom Kim Namjoon | RM, Hair Pulling, Hyung Kink, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Mistletoe, Riding, Smut, Sub Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trivialovebot/pseuds/trivialovebot
Summary: Namjoon was stressed. And frustrated. Maybe a bit of sexual frustration but—okay a lot of it was sexual frustration but he told himself he was stressing over their next album.But when it started to affect the other members, Yoongi took it upon himself to tell Namjoon to fuck off until he got some dick into him.How Yoongi knew that he was sexually frustrated was beyond him, but he took the opportunity and ran with it. And that’s how he ended up at Jessi’s party.





	Christmas Parties Suck (except for when you get here)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, we're gonna pretend that this came out on Christmas when it was supposed to.  
> The idea to write this came to me after I had watched a jackmon compilation and I was wrapping Christmas presents lol.
> 
> On a more serious note; I initially wrote this with heavier BDSM scenes and esp with the dom/sub dynamics of the pair (&Namjoon technically being a bottom in the scenario even tho he was the dom), but then I remembered that BDSM should always be talked about by both parties and both should be aware of the things that would happen (at least when it gets more on the heavier side of BDSM I think) so I removed a lot and tried to keep it all to a minimal amount.  
> If I ever do write a more seriously BDSM fic I'll make sure to warn everyone properly if things aren't talked about before the happenings c:
> 
> Also they're both 24 in this but Jackson's six months older.
> 
> ANyway I hope you all enjoy the fic.

Jackson flops around happily on the couch, his favourite man in the entire world is on TV.

 

“Look at him, he’s seems so badass with this concept but he’s such a dork.” Jackson squeals happily.

 

Mark watches as Jackson flops around like a fucking Magikarp on their couch. He raises his eyebrow and BamBam sighs before asking, “do you like him, hyung?”

 

“Of course I do,” Jackson replies without taking his eyes away from the screen.

 

“What kind of like though, do you want to be with him, or do you want to be like him?” Mark tries. This time Jackson glances at Mark quickly before replying, “I don’t want to be like him, he’s his own person and I like myself. I’m seeing him this Friday, so I’ll be with him in soon… What kind of question is that? You guys are weird.”

 

Mark and BamBam try to communicate through eye contact and fail, BamBam shrugs and they return their attention to Jackson.

 

“Dude you need to get laid,” Mark says eventually as Bangtan’s stage ends. Jackson sighs and looks at the pair, he knows what they’re trying to do but he’s not going to admit to having a crush on Namjoon.

 

“Hyung, where am I going to get laid?” Jackson asks Mark exasperatedly.

 

BamBam smirks, “Jessi’s hosting a party tomorrow, we’re invited. I heard she invited some of her friends as well, I’m sure they’d be more than willing.”

 

Jackson thinks for a second, Jessi’s known for parties with good music and food, he supposes it wouldn’t hurt to go and if it’d get Mark and BamBam to shut up he didn’t mind at all.

 

“Yeah, I’ll go” he says, smiling at his band members and stands up to go to the studio, if he were to go out tomorrow, he needs to get some work in now. Mark and BamBam high five behind him and he shakes his head fondly as he walks toward his studio.

 

“It’s a Christmas party by the way!” BamBam calls after him.

 

– – –

 

Namjoon was stressed. And frustrated. Maybe a bit of sexual frustration but—okay a lot of it was sexual frustration but he told himself he was stressing over their next album.

 

But when it started to affect the other members, Yoongi took it upon himself to tell Namjoon to fuck off until he got some dick into him.

 

How Yoongi knew that he was sexually frustrated was beyond him, but he took the opportunity and ran with it. And that’s how he ended up at Jessi’s party.

 

Did he regret it?

 

In this current moment, yes.

 

He stands in the corner and swishes the alcohol in his cup around, looking around for someone he could talk to, seeing none. He recognises a handful of people from the underground community that he lost touch with when he joined bulletproof.

He didn’t miss it that much though, he loved his bandmates and he’s grown much more as a person than he ever had before he joined the group, he likes his job. But god he wishes he kept in touch with a few of them because now he just feels out of place.

 

Namjoon didn’t realise he had zoned out until he looked up and saw BamBam and Mark on one of the expensive looking tables dropping it like that’s all they know in life. He chuckles at the pair. Now certain that the Got7 rap line is here after seeing Mark and BamBam, he discards his cup on a nearby stand to go search for Jackson.

 

He doesn’t have to look very far because as soon as he steps into the crowd he sees a flustered Jackson surrounded by a group of gorgeous girls—attracted to his muscles and manly appearance, no doubt—he snickers and walks up to the group, pushing his way inside and swings his arm over the flustered man’s shoulders, “sorry ladies, Jackson’s busy right now.”

 

Jackson startles but when he realises it’s Namjoon, he gives him an appreciative look. One of the girls gives Namjoon a dirty look, to which he responds to by raising his eyebrow, she scoffs and walks off. Slowly the group of girls disperse into the party and then it’s just Namjoon and Jackson standing awkwardly to the side of the dance floor.

 

“Let’s go get some fresh air, yeah?” Namjoon says, sliding his arm off Jackson’s shoulder.

 

He was aiming for taking all body contact away but his arms thought otherwise, as when they slid from Jackson’s shoulders they stilled at his waist.

 

Jackson noticeably blushes at this and Namjoon chuckles, he’s always known of Jackson’s slight infatuation, but he’s never said anything, tonight he’s just feeling a bit daring. Maybe it’s the abundance of red and green decor mixed with that sip of alcohol he had earlier (it’s not, but he tells himself it is.)

 

When they’re outside Jackson inhales the cold air and slumps down onto the bench outside the house. Namjoon smiles, slides next to him and leans his head on his shoulder.

 

“Thanks for helping me out there, Namjoon-ah.”

 

“No problem hyung.”

 

They sit in comfortable silence for a while, until a drunk partygoer stumbles out of the house. They watch as the person looks around in a daze and then zeroes in on something above them. Namjoon looks up to see what they’re looking at when the drunk person shouts, “mistletoe!!”

 

Two more drunk-appearing people (only slightly more than the first) stumble out the house and stare as Namjoon and Jackson sit awkwardly, not entirely sure what to do with themselves.

 

“Kiss, kiss, kiss” drunk #1 chants, drawing out each letter in a childlike tone.

 

“Yeah you have to now,” drunk #2 slurs, to which drunk #3 nods at.

 

Jackson sits there in silence, freaking out in his head while Namjoon scowls at the drunk people, considering his options.

 

He turns to Jackson and cocks his head “do you want…” he doesn’t finish but Jackson shrugs, trying to appear nonchalant and closes his eyes, pouting slightly and leaning forward. He looks like an idiot but Namjoon finds it endearing. He smiles softly and places his lips on Jackson’s.

 

Jackson’s lips are impossibly soft and Namjoon finds himself scooting closer and sliding onto Jackson’s lap, long legs on either side of elder’s hips. He tilts Jackson’s head for a better angle, threading his fingers through his hair. The hoots and whistles from the drunk people are lost to Namjoon as he drowns in _Jackson_ , his scent, his subtle touch, his lips, his _lips_ oh my god. Fuck, he’s _kissing Jackson._

 

Namjoon tries not to startle but he does and pulls away abruptly. He turns his head to the side to see if the drunk party goers are still there, they were gone.

 

How _long_ had they been kissing for?

 

He returns his gaze to Jackson, who’s looking up at him, positively flushed, eyes hazy and lips parted, breathing irregular breaths. Namjoon swallows and leans forward again, this time Jackson doesn’t close his eyes till Namjoon’s lips were on his.

 

Jackson’s arms work their way around his waist, pulling him closer, he licks Namjoon’s lower lip and Namjoon parts them, letting Jackson explore his mouth. They kiss like this for a long while, slow and deep, eventually, Namjoon pulls away.

 

“Let’s take this elsewhere,” Namjoon whispers.

 

Jackson pauses for a second to think of all the reasons why he shouldn’t, finding none he nods. Namjoon pulls him back into the house, up the stairs and into the room at the end of the hall—Jackson wonders for a brief second how Namjoon knew to go there but decides he has more pressing issues—because as soon as they were both in the room, door shut and locked, Jackson was against the door.

 

Namjoon presses himself against Jackson, kissing him rough and deep. It leaves Jackson breathless how Namjoon kissed him, he felt as if he was saying “I love you even though you mean nothing to me.” Jackson whimpered at the thought and Namjoon presses himself closer in response.

 

They break apart to throw their shirts to the ground before smashing their mouths together in a heated kiss. Namjoon pulls his jeans and boxers off in one motion. He steps out of them and watches as Jackson struggles to remove his own, not offering any form of help. Once they were free of all clothing, Namjoon pushes him until his back is flat on the bed, he crawls on top of him and kisses him roughly.

 

“You’ve been tested right?” Namjoon already knew the answer—as he himself has experienced the mandatory and regular check-ups—but he asks anyway.

 

Jackson nods in response and Namjoon smiles, “you’ve been good for me Jackson, have you?” Jackson whimpers at the honorific being dropped and nods at Namjoon.

 

“Baby you need to use your words.”

 

“I’ve been good h-hyung,” Jackson mumbles.

 

Namjoon smiles down at him and kisses him softly, grinding down onto Jackson who mewls at the contrast of the affectionate kiss and the dirty feeling of Namjoon’s dick against his own.

Namjoon reaches between them and grabs Jackson’s cock, stroking till he’s fully hard. Breaking the kiss, he shuffles down and bends so that his mouth is in line with Jackson’s dick.

 

He licks the head and takes the length in his mouth as Jackson moans. He bobs his head, grabbing the base where his mouth doesn’t reach and strokes it, matching the pace of his mouth. He licks at the slit whilst stroking the length and Jackson _keens_ at the action. Then all too sudden, as Jackson feels his release coming to him, Namjoon was pulling back off his cock with a lewd pop. Jackson whines at the loss and Namjoon looks at him smugly, he grabs Jackson’s hand and guides his fingers to his lips, prompting him to open his mouth. He does, and Namjoon pushes his fingers into his mouth.

 

“You’re going to prep me okay,” Namjoon says.

 

Jackson whimpers around his own fingers and nods, swirling his tongue around the digits and sucking them sloppily. As Jackson sucks his fingers, Namjoon leans over to the bedside table and grabs a packet of lube and a condom—again, Jackson had questions, but he pushes them back, _not now_ , he thinks.

 

Namjoon rips open the condom and rolls it onto Jackson’s hard cock, then grabs Jackson’s hand guiding his fingers to his ass. Jackson took the cue and traced the rim tentatively.

 

“Stop teasing just put them in already,” Namjoon said, groaning in frustration at the featherlike touches and trying to push his ass onto Jackson’s fingers.

 

“But won’t it hurt?” Jackson asks, still playing with his rim.

 

“No, just do it.” Namjoon groans as Jackson’s finger finally slip into his ass.

 

He pushes back onto them fucking himself on Jackson’s finger, “add another,” Namjoon says breathily.

 

Jackson obliges, adding a finger, Namjoon groans in frustration as Jackson’s long fingers brush his prostate, giving him only a second of relief. He pushes them in and out, scissoring him open before adding another, Namjoon moans, loud, wanton and outright _sinful_.

 

Jackson briefly worries about people passing by the room, but the thought quickly dissipates as Namjoon grabs Jackson’s cock and pumps it a few times, lathering it with the remaining lube, sending rippling waves of pleasure through him. He moves Jackson’s fingers and lines himself up with Jackson’s cock.

 

Jackson cries out as Namjoon sinks down, who groans at the burning pleasure and sits fully on his cock, unmoving for a second before he lifts himself up and grinds back down onto Jackson.

 

His fingers dip into Jackson’s hips, holding him down so he can’t thrust his hips up. Jackson whines at this and Namjoon huffs a laugh, “I’m the one in control here.” Jackson swallows and nods, giving up quickly, laying back and focusing on the feeling of the hot pleasure curling in the pits of his stomach. He chances a glance up at the man above him and groans at the image of Namjoon, looking down at him, gaze dark and lustful. He whines and Namjoon smirks, his movements speeding up, chasing his release.

 

“K-kiss me please,” Jackson whispers. Namjoon smiles at him again, hearing him but pretending not to.

 

“What did you say baby? Speak up, let hyung know what you want.”

 

“Hyung,” he whines, turning his face to the side trying to bury it in the pillow.

 

“Look at me.” Namjoon says, deep and commanding. Jackson’s breath hitches but he doesn’t move. Namjoon moves one of the hands from Jackson’s hips and grabs a handful of his hair pulling it harshly so that he is facing Namjoon.

 

“Look at me.” Namjoon repeats again, voice going impossibly deeper. Jackson swallows and looks up to Namjoon’s intense and dominating stare.

 

“I’ll ask you again, what did you want?” Namjoon says, his grip on Jackson’s hair tightening.

 

Jackson’s mind is hazy, he feels like he’s floating far away in another universe, he tries to answer, opening his mouth, only to close it again when no words form. A sharp sting is what his mind processes first, followed by the sound of a loud slap. He jolts, eyes wide, looking up at Namjoon in surprise.

 

“What colour are you baby?” Namjoon asks, rubbing his hand soothingly along the side of Jackson’s thigh where the skin had started to go red from the impact of the slap.

 

“Green h-hyung.” Jackson says, voice stretching into a whine as Namjoon pulls his nipple lightly, then runs the flat of his palm over it.

 

“Good boy.” He says and leans down to kiss Jackson slowly. Jackson sighs into the kiss, finally getting what he wanted, his body relaxes, he feels like he’s melting into the sheets, like he’s dreaming as Namjoon rides him hard and fast chasing the burning pleasure.

 

After a while the feeling starts to increase, the heat in his stomach curls into a ball threatening release.

  
“H-hyung, I’m gonna—” Jackson’s breath hitches as Namjoon comes all over their stomachs, some come lands on Jackson’s face and he tentatively licks it, Namjoon groans and kisses him deep and dirty.

 

“Come for me baby, come for hyung.” Namjoon mutters into the kiss, equally breathless, he moves off Jackson’s cock and shifts grabbing his dick and stroking roughly. Jackson whines high, his mind’s reeling as the pleasure courses through his body and comes into the condom.

 

Namjoon continues stroking him through his high and his whines are quickly replaced with whimpers from oversensitivity.

 

“Stop, hurts,” Jackson whimpers.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Hyung please, please, please, hyung stop, I’ll be good I promise, please hyung.” Jackson cries, Namjoon smiles, letting go and leaning down to kiss him softly.

 

“Good boy,” he says pulling back, then moving off Jackson to lay next to him.

 

They lay there for a while, enjoying the after-effects of their highs, listening to the muffled bass of the music from the party below, before finally Namjoon gets up, grabbing some tissues on the bedside table and cleaning the both of them the best he can, discarding the condom and the tissues in the bin. Then he’s pulling his clothes on and gathering Jacksons own, putting them in a pile next to his body.

 

Namjoon moves towards the door, hand on the handle but a pang in his chest stops him from returning to the party. He turns, looking at Jackson who’s still laying there naked and looking fucked out. He walks up to him bending over and placing a light kiss on Jackson’s forehead. Jackson tilts his head slightly and kisses Namjoon. They kiss for a while, soft and languid, like they have all the time in the world, just sharing the moment between them. After what feels like an eternity, they break apart, only to move away slightly so their faces are still mere inches apart.

 

“I had fun hyung. Let’s do this again sometime?” Namjoon whispers, almost like he’s scared of Jackson refusing. Before Namjoon can drown in a hole of self-doubt, Jackson smiles up at him and whispers back, “yeah, I’d like that Namjoon-ah.” They smile at each other and Namjoon straightens up and walks toward the door, he turns back once again, “see you on Friday, hyung.” The door opens and the sound from down stairs is amplified before it’s closed and with that, he’s gone. Jackson lays there, left to the sound of muffled bass and his slow breaths. After a minute he pinches his thigh, hard and laughs at the darkness when he realises _it wasn’t a dream_. He smiles giddy and spreads out on the bed. _It wasn’t a dream._

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand then Namjoon goes back for the second time and reminds Jackson just how much he appreciates him, helps him get dressed and then after throwing a few text messages around, they make their way to the Got7 dorm where they fall asleep in each other's arms.
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tbhgukk)


End file.
